the big four: Rapunzel's story
by abbystar58
Summary: Black sand chased after me as I sped away, my long golden locks flying behind me. "I DO love you," I explained tears streaming down my cheeks freely. "Thats why I DONT, because I can't lose you." "The world's fate was in your hands and you failed them, you failed US!" The pain filters throughout my body paralyzing me, "Good magic doesn't always save you it also kills you."
1. Chapter 1

My smooth wooden wand fell neatly into the palm of my hand as I pointed the tip to a crusty vine outside of my tower. I slowly rose my hand causing the vine to grow a healthy green and rise the same length as my arm was in the air. Pushing my arm forward the vine went near a tree, I curved my wrist making my wrist curl around the branch. Jumping around the room exited about my new ability,an odd crash came from outside and I peaked my head out hesitantly watching the branch tear from the tree and levitate in sync with my erratic motions.

"One day mother will be so proud of me! Why won't she won't listen to me when I try to tell her i have other powers? She really likes my hair already though," I babbled my new chameleon friend; pascal who shrugged.

"I have so many cool tricks, yesterday I was creating a new recipe and I moved a drop of water without my wand!" I explained excitedly to Pascal running to the sink to show him. Filling up a wooden bowl with some fresh water I hurried to my wand. Concentrating on the bowl of water I made a few motions with my hands coaxing it out. A small ball of water no bigger than a fist came up giggling slightly. Once I raised my hands up over my head I twirled around the room the water trailing behind me obediently. Stopping my dance I looked over to my green little friend on the table who gave a round of applause in return. I bowed a grin glued to my face, a few of my long locks falling to my face. I threw the water back into the sink with a flick of my wand.

"GOAL!" I cheered jumping over my piles of golden locks with grace.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" I heard mother stretch out from down below. Obediently I heaved my pile of hair over the ledge hooking it gently on the rusty hook. With a slight game of tug-a-war mother stepped inside looking in the long mirror to fluff her hair.

"Today was horrid, a few monster men almost hurt me! Luckily I got away from them, but I remember their sharp teeth so well it was absoulty terrifying," mother complain sliding off her dark cloak putting it on a chair. "Sing to me my dear I'm feeling very tired today."

"Oh that reminds me I don't have to sing anymore I can use magic-" I was saying only to have mother cut me off.

"Flower there is no such thing of this magic you speak of just a myth nothing, but a fairytale," mother said touching up the areas around her face with the mirror.

"But it is real I'll even show you-" mother cut me off.

"No buts stop this nonsense now!" mother raised her voice watching as I cowered away her features then softening. I sat down on the stool in silence and hummed the song knowing I could just use my mind.

"Well I'm off again I need to collect somethings a week at most I will be gone. I love you," mother explained grabbing her cloak from the chair.

"I love you more," I said adding on to our usual lines.

"I love you most," mother said completing it and kissing my forehead. I watched as mother slide down the tower on my long golden locks. I turned around towards pascal smiling sadly.

"Its just you and me buddy, hey do you want some soup?" I questioned him gathering the wooden bowl I used for my magic, Pascal gave me a thumbs up. i turned up the stove and put all the ingredients in. Walking around the room I waited for it to cook but stopped in my tracks when I felt an icy breeze hit my back. Looking behind me hesitantly to see what looked like a boy. He had snow white hair, a pale complexion with the most amazing icy blue eyes.

"Smells good what are you making," he asked chuckling as if it was a joke.

"Who are you?" I asked grabbing the nearest thing for self defense; a frying pan.

He looked taken back as if he wasn't expecting that answer, "Y-you can see me?" the boy's asked his eyes lighting up. I nodded scare-fully latching onto the frying pan tightly.

"Im Jack, Jack Frost-" I didn't let him finnish whatever he was going to say next because I screamed and slammed his head onto the back of my frying pan.

"Pascal come on we have to go he might come for my hair pack quickly" I got my cloak, a bag full of supplies such as food, water, money, and clothing, and my wand lying it in my cloak's pocket. Quickly I twisted my thick blonde hair into a intercate braid to shorten the length and covered it in my cloak. Pascal leapt onto my shoulder as I jumped off the ledge calling for a vine. Sitting on the unusual comfy vine like a swing, and we were off to who knows where.

**Hai guys I'm new to fan-fiction even though i've been on as a guest for a while so I hoped you enjoyed I'm sorry its short and reviews would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say I'm sorry most chapters are probably going to be pretty short I may be only 11 but school is still hard for me. Okay so thank you to the two reviews from laugh0ften2012 and Turner Child it means a lot :) this chapter just kind of tells what is happening now (three years later) and just so you know in the last chapter she was 15 now she is 18 so yea on with the story *admin puffs away in smoke***

My bare feet were covered in thick black dirt as I continued to run, my toes crunched on crumbled leaved scattered on the ground. I loved to mess with my attackers head watching them as I grew and shrunk, teleported, and messed up mother natures creation with a flick of a stick. And to believe that only three years ago fifteen years young I was the damsel in distress stuck in a tower. Now I am the nature girl everyone is talking about. Over the years I met Merida the summer guardian and Hiccup the autumn guardian now thier my best and only friends. I love them even though they are a bit nosey, and try to get me to meet their friend Jack Frost. Yea thats what I thought weird coincidence, I kept telling them I didn't want to meet a cocky nobody, but that wasn't what I felt like, I wanted to see him again. His dazzling smile, his strong pale features, odd white hair, just everything, him in general. It was odd like a force or spell kept me from telling them I wanted to see him. I didn't like it in-fact i absolutely hated it. After a long while I finally neared my well hidden tree house and stopped my jog to get in the basket and move the heavy rocks to the other basket with a slow movement of my hands. Mentally giving my self a high five when I didn't mess up.

I got out of the basket and plopped onto my baby blue couch. Hungry I pulled at a vine above me to open a door from the ceiling a small box of strawberries, apple slices, grapes, and other fruits to fall onto my lap. As I was eating the last ripe strawberry a painting of Jack popped up in my thoughts stapling itself to my brain. Lately he has been the only thing I think about and it bothers me deeply, mostly because I have only seen him once and haven't said a word to him. My memory is slowly fogging up and I couldn't remember his smile the way I did a month ago. I kinda have to thank him, I mean he was the reason I left my tower and sense then I have gotten stronger, more flexible, discovered more hidden abilities, and gotten so much better in the magic areas. Now I own a cute shop that sells fruits, vegetables, flowers, and paintings everything is all natural and homemade. I don't really have to spend any money even though I get lots of it. I make paint from certain berries and flowers I grew with the help of my wand which also helps with food.

Though my shop is quite small and dainty it gets plenty of business and good reviews unknowing that the owner was the one and only "Nature Flower." My superhero name isn't so bad it could've been worse like maybe flower girl or nature gal it could've been naturey flowery gal or something like that. Yea cause twirling around in a purple cloak sending giant flowers and trees at robbers and thugs has always been my dream! Sarcasm included. Slowly getting off the couch I walked over to my room and took a container full of powdered makeup swiping it on my cheeks and around my eyes giving me a fairy look for work today I grabbed a messenger bag snatching my worn out and torn up purple cloak and stuffed it in there hopping out the window.

Right when I was about to make harsh contact with the ground I called water from the stream to support me. I rode on the shallow wave, my hair whipping violently around me. I called out for some mixed flowers and caught the bundles lying them in my bag. Once I was close to town I moved the water from out under my feet back into the stream. Skipping the rest of the way to the shop I opened the door of _Punzie's shop_ to see Pascal filling up on the samples of grapes. I rolled my eyes catching his tail between my fingers.

"Oh you! Those are for the customers," I scolded waving my finger jokingly. Circling my wand over the flowers watching as the thorns were removed and they braided themselves into flower crowns.

"Perfection," I said in awe wrapping my hand around them neatly putting them on the shelves putting a $1 sign next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai guys I'm so sorry i haven't updated in like forever! I'm not trying to point fingers, but it was schools fault... and my Beta is very sweet, but she hasn't replied with and edited copy yet and I sent it a long time ago :( this chapter is only partly a filer so the juicy stuff will be coming soon! Im hoping i could do 1-3 chapter(s) a week and maybe I will only use my beta with the best (and longest) chapter. I know this doesn't make it up, but hey at least I gave you a cliffy to hang on to. See what did there? So any ways heres the choppy!**

* * *

I ran my fingers over the pretty flower crowns, twisting my fingers around the different petals. The regular chime rug through the shop as three girls skipped in their orange hair standing out with erratic braids.  
They giggled as I shook my head and said, "Work your magic girls." I sat on the hardwood flooring, crossing my legs and letting them twist and turn and jump over one another as they held onto my 70 feet of golden strands. When they were done I stood up slowly as if I would mess it up. My silky smooth hair was now at my ankles in a different braid then the other days.  
"Do you like it Ms. Rapunzel we wanted to try something different?" One of the girls asked tugging on one of her braids nervously.  
"I love it girlies, keep it up! And today I have a surprise for you," I took one of the beautifully woven flower crowns and wove it through the girl's braids.  
"We wove da pwetty cwons," the youngest one explained giving me a toothy grin. I chuckled and gave a final wave returning to clean up the cozy shack shoving my old and ragity messenger bag under the counter. I flipped the sign to 'open' and let Pascal know to (finally) wake up from my shoulder.  
"Time to get down to business go to the window and wave at people that pass by," I told him giving him a few berries from the sample cup to encourage him. He gladly took the berries and scampered to the window. The bell rung and pasted a pretty smile on my face greeting the customers.  
"Hi I am Rapunzel feel free to look around and if you need any help ill be at the counter," I told the small family cheerfully.  
The small boy smiled, "My friend came here and said the berries here were amazing! Can I please try one?"  
"Yea we have weird different ones there are a bunch of samples and if you like any you want you ask your mommy and daddy if they will buy you a package of them," I led him over to the tableful of supplies and samples of all kinds. "Help your self."I stood from afar watching as his brown hair flew all around his forehead munching eagerly on the new and different foods. I chuckled and went back to the family a girl with blonde dreadlocks pulled on my lavender jeans.  
I lowered to her level and asked sweetly, "what do you need sweetie?" She tugged on her dreadlocks then whipping around wincing slightly when they hit her face. She pointed towards who I assumed was her brother and I smiled, "yea go ahead you can have some too."  
"Well don't you just have a way with kids I'm surprised," their mom said shock obviously written on her face.  
"We were all one of them at a time," I told them smiling. "Some people just can relate more than others I guess."  
"It looks like Sophie and Jamie are satisfied we should go now and give her some money for the food," the kid's father whispered to his wife. She agreed nodding.  
"If you don't mind we have to go. Here's the money for the food," she smiled handing me a small stack of money and I gave it back to her.  
"Don't worry its on the house they seem to be happy and that's all I want with my costumers."  
"Are you sure? We can-" I cut her off with dismissive wave of my hand.  
"I promise there is no problem I have too much stuff anyways," they smiled happily and walked out the glass door that was begging to be cleaned. I walked over to Sophie and Jamie who were stuffing their faces with juicy Abilis, purple juice dripping from their chins.  
Jamie looked guiltily at me a glum expression gracing his face, "Were so sorry they we just so good and we couldn't sto-" I cut him off with a couple plastic baggies.  
"Go fill them up with a bunch of stuff as long as you don't tell anyone," I put my finger to my lips whispering. Both of the kids giggled as they raced around the school pulling on one another's shirts. I laughed shaking my head and walked over to the counter dodging the kids as I walked.  
A cold breeze flew and I looked over to the door way not seeing anyone there.  
"Did anyone come in? Ummmmmmmm," Sophie stumbled over my name and I kneeled down to her level.  
"My name is Rapunzel, but you can call me Punz or Punzie," I explained looking at the flapping door the bell singing a rapid loud ringing noise. "And I don't know."  
"Its Jack Frost!" Jamie yelled jumping up and down pointing towards a spinning rack. I looked over to where Jamie was looking at and my mouth fell open, staring at the boy with the most blue eyes, the teeth like freshly fallen snow, and the oddest white hair.  
"Hi," he said baring his eyes into me smirking.  
I sucked in a breath and locked our eyes for the second time in years, "Hi."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Not that great though :/**

**before I go i'd like to thank all you guys for the great reviews. Though there weren't many... I'm still thankful for all the views and the reviews I hope the numbers go up as well as satisfaction from you readings in future when the chapters are better**

**xoxo~** Abby


End file.
